Many vehicles include a powertrain assembly with an engine and a transmission. The engine requires air for combustion which provides motive power to the vehicle. Additionally, the engine also may need to be cooled when operating to prevent overheating. As such, vehicles typically include both an air intake assembly and a cooling assembly to facilitate operation of the engine.
Some vehicles, including two-wheeled vehicles (e.g., motorcycles), may have limited space available for accommodating an air intake assembly and a cooling assembly. As such, various components of the air intake assembly and/or cooling assembly may be packaged within other components of the vehicle (e.g., the frame) to reduce the size or footprint of the vehicle.